Buffy and the Twilight Labyrinth Return To Oz
by Rebellion of the Kat
Summary: ...in a NeverEnding Story. The title is so long it won't all fit in! A mega crossover which may have to change categories a few times! If you're a fan of more than one of the above you may like this. Just a bit of fun which I think may actually never end!
1. The Final Break Of Dawn

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Twilight, Labyrinth, The Wizard Of Oz, Return To Oz or The NeverEnding Story, but I kind of wish I did. Also, if you see what you think are spelling mistakes on words such as 'favourite' and 'colour' remember that I am British and I do spell it different to Americans! (Sorry if you already know this but I have been accused of spelling words 'wrong' before.) Other than that - Enjoy! Or not, whatever! _

**Buffy and the Twilight Labyrinth Return To Oz in a NeverEnding Story**

**Introduction**

Our story begins the same way all stories begin - with a boy named Bastian. Now, this isn't to say that you'll ever come across him whilst grazing through the pages of your latest Mills & Boon, but believe me when I say, he'll have been the one who came up with the idea, and he'll have been the one who dared to dream up such erongenous acts that a boy of his age shouldn't even know about let alone dream of!... But it wasn't all passion and romance. It was horror, and it was science-fiction. It was crime, and it was fantasy. Now, fantasy was Bastian's all-time favourite. Memories of beautiful dragons and fire-breathing fairies flittered across his mind as the shy, lonely 10-year-old traced the image of the Auryn with his fingers. He placed the book on the floor and stood up. He seemed a little nervous to open the hardback novel he had already embarked upon so many times before. Maybe this time he knew the tale would be far worse than any other he had read before. For the date was Friday the13th, and spooky things tended to happen on Friday the 13th!

But the time of year wasn't all that panicked our young pariah as he gazed warily out of the attic window at the fateful fullness of the moon. The lines on his forehead creased when he caught sight of Toby, the neighbourhood black cat, who so bluntly crossed his path. Bastian was a superstitious young boy and was usually wary when Toby came around. There was something about that cat that gave him the willies, and it didn't help that the feline continued along the street only to walk straight under the ladder that was leaning against the wall of Bastian's humble abode.

'Stupid cat!' Bastian scowled, watching the feline strut about liked it owned the place. Black cats were nothing but evil minions that belonged to gruesome witches. He knew this after reading many stories about how blacks cats were portrayed as the witches servants, and helped to scratch out the eyeballs of children that the witches wanted to devour. Sometimes, when it was a really good story, the cat actually turned out to _be_ the witch! This was all great for Bastian's stories, but not for real life. He sneered at the wretched creature that seemed so unaware of its current watcher.

Bastian's attentiveness was suddenly shaken though, when out of the blue came a great clap of thunder, and splatters of rain began to splash along the sidewalk. Bastian groaned in angst when he realized his book had been placed precisely underneath one of the many cracks in the roof where the rain had already started to drip on its cover. Quickly, he ran over to the storage cupboard and pulled out an umbrella which, to his surprise, sprung open before his eyes. If only Bastian hadn't opened it so close to the wall, causing one of its corners to collide into the hanging mirror which, evidently, shattered into a million pieces!

Any sane human being wouldn't dare begin to read the next NeverEnding Story after experiencing such a series of unfortunate events on Friday the 13th, but after all the snide comments and side eyes he received from his father in the past, Bastian had indeed gone a little bit insane. He walked over to the book, sat down and turned to the first chapter…

**Chapter 1:The Final Crack Of Dawn**

The wind howled in the streets of Sunnydale as two sisters sat comfortably in their living room chairs on a cold Friday evening. Tonight was "game night." This was when Dawn Summers and her older sister, Buffy, spent some actual quality time together, though their ideas of "sisterly bonding" differed greatly. It was Dawn's time to choose a game and she had put a lot of effort into setting it up. She had even baked cookies and made each one of them have a distinctive smiley face. Buffy hadn't even noticed, much to her sisters frustration. Dawn groaned as she watched her sister fiddle around with an extremely dangerous-looking crossbow. She winced every time Buffy pointed it her way. Dawn had dealt with enough dead folk to know that she didn't fancy becoming one of them herself.

'Buffy!' She yelled for the fourth time, waving her arms, trying to locate any signs of life left in her sisters eyes. Buffy flinched, but still gave the impression she couldn't care less about playing silly games with her attention-seeking little sister. Its not that she didn't love Dawn, and its not that she didn't want to make her happy, but playing tedious board games for hours on a Friday night really wasn't here cup of tea. Where was the danger? Where was the blood?

'Wh…what?' The blonde beauty answered, finally shifting her eyes away from the weaponry and staring hazily at the large chess board ahead of her. She then looked at Dawn with nothing more than a blank expression.

'Don't roll your eyes at me!' Dawn knew that chess wasn't the most exciting of games but it was the only one they hadn't played. Poor Dawn was only trying to make the best out of this dreary night. Things hadn't really been the same since Buffy died and came back to life all in the space of a week or so. She seemed to live in her own world most of the time, and her own world seemed distant and bleak.

'I wasn't!' Buffy assured, attempting, but failing, to appear animated about the hours of sheer boredom she was about to endure.

'You were thinking it! I can tell... Buffy, I thought you wanted to play chess!' Dawn squealed, folding her arms and frowning in a sulk. Really? Dawn thought that. Did she not know Buffy at all? This time Buffy couldn't prevent her eyes from turning to the inside of her head for hope that her brain would give her the words to deal with her sister's teenage mood swings. 'Fine! Just forget it then!' Dawn snapped and angrily began to place all the pieces back inside the box. Buffy suddenly noticed how furious she had made her.

'No, Dawn! Don't!' She grabbed her sisters arm. 'I'm sorry. I do want to play.' Dawn stopped clearing away the pieces and glared at her. She wasn't buying it. 'Really, I do?…Now come on, let's set it back up.' Buffy picked up some of the pieces and began to fiddle about with them, mimicking in a silly voice. 'I am your King. You must bow to me!' She danced the King around the chessboard in a teasing way. Then she picked up the Queen. 'I certainly will not! I'm getting tired of your orders you impotent fool who can only move one square at a time!' Buffy laughed, but none of this helped with Dawn's impatience, as she stood up and crossed her arms, glaring at her older sister in annoyance.

'What's the point! What's the point in even trying to get along when we both know you'd rather be out there slaying vampires than spending any time with me?'

Before Buffy could say anything, Dawn angrily paraded out of the lounge and into the kitchen.

'Stupid sister with her stupid superhuman powers! Thinking she's so special just because she's the Slayer. She's too good to play chess! She doesn't need to waste her time on games because she's so special. Well, I'm special too!' Dawn leant against the counter. 'I wish she'd just…just disappear! I wish there was a spell to take her away, just for one day, so for once she wouldn't be the center of attention!' Dawn looked over on the right side of the kitchen cabinet. On top of the ledge she saw _Willow's Magic Spellbook_. Her eyes lit up with eagerness and she tip-toed over to the manuscript that she thought might solve all of her problems. Ignoring the _Keep Out Or Die!_ sign she hastily turned the pages, finally pausing on a chapter entitled _Goblins! Wish Your Troubles Away!_ She continued to read, her grin widening with each sentence, and after a few moments she put the book down. Dawn knew what she had to do...

Flipping back her long mousy, she stepped into the centre of the kitchen and held the spellbook up in the air. She bit her lip with uncertainty. Was she really going to go through with this? Did her sister really cause her so much pain that she deserved to be cast away? _'Yes'_ Dawn decided. She deserved it. Besides, she'd probably be home in time for Saturday-night-television anyway. Buffy always knew how to get herself out of any situation, even death! So, Dawn took a deep breath and began to speak the words only one girl had ever dared to speak before.

'I wish...' Dawn spoke softly and cautiously as the wind grew louder. She was about to continue when a crash of thunder startled her. After taking a few short breaths she regained her composure and spoke again. 'I wish...I wish...' She was hesitating, similarly to the way Sarah Williams had hesitated when she spoke the dreaded words so long ago (but not that long ago) as if to draw out some kind of prolonged suspense that would keep a certain audience or reader on edge, causing them to go crazy and do things like punch their cat or curse the writer for stringing this out so long. 'OKAY! I can bear it no longer. I wish the goblins would come and take my sister away right now!'

There was silence.

* * *


	2. Ludo? Who though?

**Chapter 2: Ludo? Who though?  
**

'Buffy?' Dawn's heart hammered inside of her as her lips trembled on her sister's name. Guilt and fear pulsated from her heart out into her veins and into her dizzy brain. She rushed through the kitchen doors and stormed into the lounge. Buffy was gone!... 'Oh no!' Dawn almost tripped over the carpet as she ran towards the light-switch. For some reason the lamps had all gone out. Frantically, she reached for the switch and began to turn the lights on and off, on and off, on and...

'Hey! Stop that!' Buffy strode down the stairs, her brows burrowed in irritation. 'I know you're mad at me but that's no reason to take it out on the lights!' Dawn gawped at Buffy, open-mouthed, like a fish surrounded by ravenous sharks. It didn't work! Buffy was still here, and as far as her sister was concerned Dawn had just had a crazy spell with the lights, nothing more.

'Buffy, you're okay?' Dawn smiled, and sighed a heavy sigh of relief. For a moment she thought she had wished away the most important person in her life.

'Why wouldn't I be okay?' Buffy grimaced. She didn't understand her sister a lot of the time. "Dawny the Drama Queen" always over-exaggerating, even when there were vampires around. The differences between the two were substantial. Buffy had always been headstrong and fearless. She depended on no one and in return she expected no one to depend on her. She prefered to go about saving the planet without anyone else relying on her to do so. Willow and Xander were the only ones she really trusted with her secret, and when Dawn came along it took a while before Buffy could trust her. Dawn was so jumpy and sensitive. She needed caring for, and for the first time in her life Buffy became directly responsible for the emotional welfare of another human being. It was hard being a mother to her sister and balancing it with her exceptionally abnormal career, but she tried her hardest everyday.

'It doesn't matter. Can we just forget about my little tantrum and go back to normal. Whatever that is!' Dawn hoped that Buffy would never think badly of her, because in truth she admired her more than words could explain.

'Sure!' Buffy laughed and went over to her sister. She draped her arm around her. 'As long as we don't have to play chess... You know there's always Twister.'

'Eeeek! I love Twister! I totally forgot about it! I'll go get the box!' Dawn excitedly ran back over to the kitchen, failing to observe the subsequent eye-roll her sister made as she fled. She knew things were hard, but a game of Twister would solve everything. Dawn grabbed the box and skipped back into the lounge. She expected that Buffy would be sat on the couch, probably sighing to herself, in deep thought about past loves and near-death-experiences and whatnot. She NEVER expected there'd be a giant orange yeti standing in the way of the entrance!!! 'AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Dawn watched in terror as Buffy began to strike and kick the huge monster. It must have been about 12 feet tall. It had a big round body which was covered in shaggy red fur. On its head stood two short, twisting horns and behind its back sat a long, straight, swinging tail. Its deep orange eyes watched thoroughly as Buffy used all her stength to try and wound the beast.

'Hi-yah!' Buffy punched the yeti, hoping to send it flying backwards like the many demons she'd fought before it, but it didn't move an inch. Its tail swung violently, almost hitting Buffy in the eye, but its face seemed oddly gentle and unassuming. The corners of its mouth were turned upward into a permanent smile, which looked almost adorbale in contrast to its threatening stature. Still, he was a stranger in the house and he needed to be taken care of. While Buffy distracted the giant, Dawn dashed over to the front door, hoping to escape and run for help, but she became startled when the monster noticed her and started howling. The noise was deep and lowing, almost deafening, like the fateful sounds of a war siren. Dawn placed her hands over her ears, too stunned to move. Buffy threw a couple more punches at him but had to give up and cover her ears too. 'Why is it making that noise?' Buffy and Dawn watched in astonishment as a large boulder came rolling from out of nowhere and moved to where Dawn was standing. Dawn quickly jumped out of the way, and winced in fear when she realized the boulder had blocked the only exit.

'Buffy, do something!' Dawn ran up the stairs, sat on the landing and pulled out her cell phone from her pocket. She began to dial… Buffy continued to use her moves on the yeti, but nothing could overpower it. It didn't even bother to fight back. Buffy was beginning to become confused, but there was one move she hadn't tried yet. No one had ever survived after this move. She smiled to herself, took a few steps back to prepare herself, then leapt up into the air spinning around as she did so. She then used her killer heels to kick the beast several times in the chin before she landed with poise. But when she looked at the monster, all it did was stare at her with its big, glassy eyes. 'What the f--'

'Flaming red monster in our house!' Dawn interrupted, shouting down the phone. 'Hurry Xander! He's big and he's orange and he's...he's....he's taken Buffy!' Dawn watched as the beast reached out its long furry arms and hoisted Buffy over its shoulder.

'Sorry' The Beast muttered. It's voice was loud and booming, but tender at the same time. Buffy yelled and punched her fists at its back, but she knew it was doing no good. It kicked the burdensome rocks out of the way and opened the door, stepping out onto the streets.

'Noooooooooooooooooooooo!' Dawn sprinted down the stairs and ran outside, but she could no longer see her sister, or the monster! 'Buuffffy!' Dawn screamed.

**5 Minutes Later**

Dawn was still screaming. Her voice had become frail and strained, but still she continued to belt out what sounds she had left inside her feeble throat. There was no sign of Xander. He had gotten himself caught up in the traffic. Traffic of Sunnydale became bad since the mysterious winds had been blowing people into the roads. There were always road accidents these days and most of the time it was caused by wind. No one knew why the weather had become so turbulent lately. Some said it was the cause of an evil, dark force that was slowly trying to take over Sunnydale then, consequently, the world! Buffy was the only being that would have been able to save the town from being destroyed by whatever was causing these storms, but Buffy was now gone! There was only one man Dawn knew of who was almost as invincible as Buffy. Only one man who had explored the darkest depths of the outlands only to return safely. No storm, no soulless vampire, or no giant yeti would be able to take on this man without a fight. Spike could always be relied upon. Dawn knew nothing could stand in the way of Spike's devotion to her sister. Occasionally, she'd be jealous of his dedication to her. Dawn had always had a bit of a crush on him, but on this fearful night she'd make an exception for the peroxide stud, who sprinted over to the Summer's house, all wrapped his usual leather garments that terrified the life out of old grannys as they crossed the streets.

'What is it? What's wrong?' Spike didn't like to see Dawn cry. Dawn only cried when something serious had happened to Buffy. He handed her an old handkerchief he pulled from his pocket and sat her down on the steps in front of her, now empty, house.

'He took her, Spike. He took Buffy.' Dawn buried her head into Spike's leather jacket, the comforting smell of dead cow skin soothing her brain. But Spike didn't have time for being all lovey-dovey and reassuring. He needed to know the facts, and now!

'Tell me, Dawn. Who took her?' He shook her a little, which made her cry even harder. Still, she tried her best to give him the answers he needed.

'It was...*sobs*...a giant!'

'A giant?' Spike looked surprised.

'A giant, with...big...big--' Dawn was crying so hard she couldn't get her words out.

'Big what?' Spike asked. 'Big feet? Big teeth? Big bosoms?'

'No!... Big horns!' Dawn replied.

'Big horns? Well, this doesn't sound good. Where did they go?'

'I don't know. They just disappeared.' Dawn hung her head with guilt. If she hadn't had wished her sister away then none of this would have happened. How could she ever face Buffy again even if she did find her? Right now, Dawn just wanted to shrivel up and die.

'Oh, come on, Dawny! Pull yourself together!' Spike stood up and pulled Dawn up next to him. 'Dawn, look at me.' Spike forced her chin up so she would look him in the eye. 'Everything's going to be alright. We'll find her. All we need is a clue to where she went... Ay up!' Spike suddenly became startled when in front of him emerged a lanscape he did not recognize to be part of Sunnydale. Spike and Dawn found themselves on a hillside. The sky glowed yellow and orange. In the distance was a castle surrounded by darkness. Fingers of light spread over the hillside as the sun began to rise. Stretched out at their feet was the Labyrinth, an expansive maze of wonderment. They both gawped in astonishment, like two fish surrounded by a hundred ravenous sharks. 'Okay, I'm guessing this is the clue. Now how the hell do we get through that?'


End file.
